Near's smile
by Gamer2008
Summary: I knew Near better than Near himself. But I've never seen him smile... NearXOC Cute, Simple, One-shot. T for Language.


**AUTHORS NOTES: Okay people, well this is like the first story I ever wrote for Death Note. I just never got around my lazy bum to finishing it and posting it. It's a cute simple one shot with an OC. It's NearXOC Also, watch out, I'm currently writing a fluffy limey, and lemony MelloXNear, so have no fear! It's time for ryhme... Ahem, right... JUST READ THE STORY DAMNIT. **

**DISCLAIMER: Clearly I own nothing, because if I did, there would be WAY more Yaoi in Death Note. ^-^**

I stood quietly at the doorway as I looked at the young boy playing with dice.

"You can come in." He whispered without taking his attention away from his dice. I closed the door and smiled, silently locking it as well.

"You always seem to be thinking really hard these days. It's time to rest. There isn't anymore Kira." I smiled walking over to him. I peered over his shoulder to look at a small dice city he was working on.

"There isn't a time to stop. He could always come out of no where." He whispered stacking more dice.

"If there were to be another Kira." I said taking a seat next to him, "We have the necessary information to find out who it is." He placed more dice together without saying a word. We sat in silence for a while. Near was always the type to stay quiet. He placed one last dice on top before answering me.

"Let's hope there's not another Kira." He said taking a dice from the bottom and pulling it out. All the dice hit the floor with a loud cracking sound. I stood patiently in my seat while he picked up all the dice and started building again. I saw a dice on the floor and reached to pick it up.

"You don't have to get it." He said. He was always like this. We're we just going to let it stay on the floor? I think not. What stubborn little brat he was…

I picked up the dice and placed it on top of the tower he was making. With one hand he placed dice on the continuous tower, and with the other twirled a strand of hair.

"Thanks." He finally said. I looked at him and smiled.

"No problem." I said. He stacked one last dice on his tower. I thought he was going to pull the bottom dice out but he turned to me.

"Do you like it?" He whispered his finger still intertwined in his hair. I sat there shocked for a moment.

"I love it." I smiled. He turned back to his tower the back to him and sighed, "Something the matter?"

He turned back to me again and just stared into my eyes. My heart pounded, what was he thinking?

"Nothing." He finally answered hitting his tower while all the dice fell once again.

"Are you going to pick them up?" I asked.

"Only if you'll help me." He said collecting the dice that survived and were still on the table. I looked at him not moving.

"Are you going to go against what I say?" He asked looking at me, "When I ask you not to pick it up you do anyways, and when I want you too you don't. Are you trying to piss me off?" I looked into his eyes not looking away or saying a word. Not even moving. The eerie silence that filled the room scared the both of us.

"There's something I want more than to pick up dice." I said starting to pick some up from the ground and handing them to Near. His small hand placed over mine, and grabbed the dice. His hand didn't move from inside of mine and I waited. I was half tempted to hold it, or ask what he was doing, but I didn't.

"Near." I finally spoke.

"Yes?" The young boy ask not looking at me, but our two hands holding.

"It's okay." I smiled.

Perhaps the comment had more affect on him than I thought it would, because he raised and eyebrow at me.

"Don't you ever think about settling down? Your 19 now." I asked.

"With whom?" He asked.

"Anyone I guess. Even Geovanni would be an ideal person to stay with until you can live on your own if that's what you really want." I said.

"There's someone specific in mind already." He said finally lifting his hand from mine and placing it on the table looking back at me.

"Really? Who's the lucky person?" I asked.

"You." He said. I felt my face getting hot, but I smiled. Then before I knew it, we both leaned in and kissed.

"It's okay." I repeated.

"With you." He smiled, "I know it is."

And that was the first time I had ever seen Near smile.

And I kinda liked it.


End file.
